Luz de luna llena
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: - aaow.. tengo sueño .- bostezo, derrepente se paro de donde estaba y fue a su closet, deslizo lentamente la puerta y busco su pijama, se desvistio y se la puso.. una bella pijama de flores de cerezo color amarilla.


pues estee es un fic muy corto qe pues hare..

Luz de luna Llena

- esta maЯana.. fue la ultima vez que la vi- murmuraba un morocho un tanto enfadado, era alto y tenia un cuerpo muy lindo, estaba sentado en un balcon.

pero derrepente algo inesperado paso.. una chica, estaba afuera de su casa y un chico.. por lo visto un "mocoso"de una salvaje cabellera color.. marron.. la chica, tenia un color de cabellera clara.. era muy blanca y con una sonrisa en la cara. - es.. ella.. llego- volvio a murmurar y sonreir por lo bajo, sus ojos estaban como platos.. ella. estaba ahi.. su.. hermana..

- me pregunto si.. aun me querrА.- se cuestionaba mentalmente touya despues de tremendo berrinche .. talvez.. nose.. lo "odiaba" como lo hacen los demas adolecentes a quien no cumple sus deseos.

- touya-kuun, estoy en casa!- grito la castaЯa con una voz un tanto ofendida.. despues de que su hermano no cumpliera su deseo..

.-.-.-.-.--FLASH BACK--.-.-.-.-.

- touya-kuun, touya-kuun- decia muy alegre cierta castaЯa..que traia en manos una minifalda color rosa de moda.. - me la compraas? .. - pregunto con el tono mas dulce posible.

- no..- musito calmadamente mientras suspiraba con cansancio, esas minafaldas lo traian al limite, mas cuando sakura tenia que salir con el "mocoso" ese, - mejor ve con tomoyo y no salgas con el "mocoso"- volvio a musitar.

- aaaah!!, claro que no.. el es MI NOVIO.. - la chica dijo haciendo un berrinche pero despues de darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca mirando a su hermano.. cruel hermano con algo de miedo.

-asi que andas de novia con el mocoso eh?- murmuro enfadado. - entonses te prohibo verlo -  
dijo con el seЯo fruncido y algo enfadado - menos te comprare esa minifalda.- finalizo seca-  
mente.

- kyah!!, te odiooo.- y sin mas, se alejo corriendo de ahi con una lagrima en la mejilla izqierda.

.-.-.-.-.--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--.-.-.-.-.

- huele muy bien.. - murmuro sakura.. camino hacia la cocina.. en su camino observo que la casa estaba totalmente limpia y holia a una comida muy rica. - habra traido una chica para que limpiara? - cuando llego ala cocina saboreo unos rollos de sushi y un pedaso de pastel que estaba guardado en una caserola y con una nota que decia " Para: Sakura.. lo siento en verdad. espero que me puedas perdonar.. Touya." - parece que el lo cocino.. - suspiro anbriendo la cacerola.

subio a su cuarto fugazmente y encontro una puerta color blanco con unas letras rosas.  
definitivamente era el de ella, entro silenciosamente prendio el TV y puso en el canal numero 65.

probo un bocado del sushi preparado por su hermano. - cocina muy bien debo admitirlo-  
miraba fijamente el televisor mientras comia, cuando se encontro una carta

" hola sakura-chan!!

pues, espero qe yukito te aya dejado esto.. es una invitacion para salir a comer, saldremos kuro-rin, moko-chan, shaoran-kun y yo .. bueno no es muy larga despues de todo. era un recado maЯana alas nueve.. en el parqe donde hay muchos pinguinitos. en la maЯana bueno besos! se despide..

fye!"

- aaow.. tengo sueЯo .- bostezo, derrepente se paro de donde estaba y fue a su closet, deslizo lentamente la puerta y busco su pijama, se desvistio y se la puso.. una bella pijama de flores de cerezo color amarilla.

--

-Sakura?... puedo pasar?- toco la puerta delicadamente, no queria herirla mas de lo que ya lo habia hecho. - Hai hai hermano!..- contesto un poco alegre, ya no estaba tan molesta.  
Touya entrС y se sento frente a su hermana.- hermana, disculpame, sabes, son celos, el se la pasa contigo y yo apenas te veo...- dicho esto abrazo fuertemente a su hermana, sakura se sonrojo notablemente, despues de unos segundos correspondio el abrazo del mayor.

1..

2..

3..

-sakura, yo...- el no podМa decirle, la lastimarА, la ofenderА y muchas cosas que llevarАn consecuencias horribles... se deshizo sel amarre y se hacercС, hacercaba su rostro.

"ah?, que hace? porque..." los labios de ambos se habian tocado. sonrojo por parte de sakura sonrojo por parte de touya... los rayos de la luna iluminaban la habitaciСn y el tierno beso.

"Nunca digas nunca" 


End file.
